


Character Study

by sonoflaufey



Series: Character study [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/sonoflaufey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is <b>not</b> a continuation of the first chapter. This is just more character study for Tony and Chase when I get the inspiration; which I got from <a href="https://twitter.com/wreckitrogers/status/849502469805793281">this</a> post.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The words on the page danced and hummed a familiar lullaby. The pages turned with a soft swish, his finger pressed to his lip in concentration. Chase knew how to dive into a piece of literature like it was his second home, the reality around him drowning out. Thomas Hardy knew how to give him a challenge for his finals, as per usual, and he needed the entirety of a 300 page book vaguely memorized, decoded and practically torn apart with literary analysis in order to perform decently on his test. Not that Hardy was a difficult author, one Chase was rather quite familiar with, although was proven to be quite difficult to write about given the extent of his novels being written in multiple editions.

It wasn't until Chase was tapping his pen feverishly against his notebook in frustration did he realize he no longer could continue his studying for the night. He re-read the book countless times, leaving more than enough margin notes to make the text almost incomprehensible, in which he wondered how he was able to get through it after the first several times. Sighing in discontent, he dropped the pen to his notebook and rubbed his hand over his face, meeting his fingers at the bridge of his nose. His wrist watch read 9:30pm, much later than he anticipated, and was surprised to hear a knock at his offices door. He turned his head up to the noise with raised eyebrows, surprised to see his boss, although on some occasions he was more than just that, standing in the doorway dressed in semi-formal attire.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Tony well groomed and manicured for the nights events. The majority of the time, Chase saw him wearing the same shirt and jeans for days on end before JARVIS reminded him it was unsanitary to continue such habits. And although most of his life was spent going to black tie events, it wasn't like Chase to see Tony to them. So the sudden change in appearance often came as a surprise.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were suppose to arrive at the gala a half hour ago?" Chase questioned, his brows furrowing. He glanced at his watch once more to see if he had the correct time. Tony shrugged in his signature nonchalant way, leaning against the door frame.

"In all honesty, I was finding an excuse not to go," Tony stated casually, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I was on my way out when I noticed you were still here." Chase met Tony's gaze and instantly knew what was running through his mind. They didn't spend all those months getting ... /familiar/ with each other during after hours for Chase to be blinded by Tony's ever so present wall he surrounded himself with. No, he definitely knew how to read Tony's mind, his very indistinct body language that was quite often misinterpreted by his peers.

Chase straightened his shoulders, placing a bookmark in between the open pages of his book and closed it with a /thud/. Slowly, he licked his lips, his pulse beating rapidly in his ears. He knew Tony hated when he teased him with simple gestures and couldn't help but find them so natural, that he constantly forgot that they drove him crazy. In response, he nipped at his bottom lip, resting his arms softly on the arm rests on either side of his chair.

"And you figured I'd so easily allow you to pass up at opportunity like the one tonight at the gala without hesitation?" Chase pestered, prolonging their conversation to see if Tony would make the first move like he usually did in the game they played so diligently. Of course, Tony knew the game he was playing, and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to be the instigator of their feverish night this time.

"You've done it so many times before." And at that, Chase felt his chest tighten with the memory, his breath haggard. Several moments of silence lingered between them and Chase nodded, carefully pushing himself up out of his chair. He stepped around his desk and met Tony at the door, fingering one of the lapels on his blazer that he left unbuttoned, which Chase assumed he did on purpose.

Tony's cologne flooded his nostrils and he realized, that along with his favourite blazer, it was the cologne that Chase adored, making him lightheaded. And Tony knew that; he wore these things on purpose. Chase assumed he had planned this all afternoon. Dropping his hand from the blazer, he took a deep breath and quickly glanced out into the hallway, grateful that no other employees stayed passed 8 in the evening. Tony was testing him, purposefully building him up.

He glanced towards Tony, who winked and attempted to hide the grin that so foolishly sat on his lips. He looped a finger in the belt loop of Tony's slacks and tugged, coaxing him inside. Giving one more glance over in the hallway, he hurriedly shut the door behind him and locked it in hopes it would keep unwanted visitors away.

He guided Tony to the center of the room and kept very little distance between them, their bodies barely touching. Tony's breath rolled over his face, smelling of spearmint gum, all too suddenly his uneven breathing matching with Chase. With half lidded eyes, Chase met his gaze through his lashes, gently resting his hands on Tony's lovehandles.

"Do you know how long you've kept me waiting?" Chase felt his stomach twist, the waist of his jeans all too suddenly getting tighter, which Tony happily responded to. Before his hand could reach Chases belt, Chase grabbed his wrist and tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not this time," he whispered, grabbing hold of Tony's other wrist and pinning them behind his back, gently pressing their chests together. Tony's eyes widened, his pupils dilating with lust and Chase couldn't help but feel his bulge grow. He knew he was asking much of Tony, to give up control and put himself in someone else's hands. But Chase would ease into things, leave Tony begging. "I've got you this time, Tony." And at the sound of his name, Tony shuddered, his own girth growing against Chases thigh.

Chase bit his lip to hold back a grin of satisfaction, tracing a finger along Tony's jawline, who leaned into the touch.

"I never took you to be the dominating type," Tony purred, gasping as Chase followed his finger down Tony's jawline with his lips, gingerly pecking kisses down his neck. Tony thrusted his hips, a small moan escaping his lips, which surprised Chase. He never knew Tony to be so sensitive.

After nibbling at his Tonys lobe, Chase backed him against his desk, pushing his hand through the hair at the base of Tony's neck and gripped. Tony's lips parted, holding Chases gaze, who stared at him with hunger.

Chase felt his ears burn up and wondered if Tony felt this rush of adrenaline, a high, the countless times they've had fun in his office, Chase bent over Tony's desk. The thought made his cock twitch, almost too uncomfortable to keep his jeans on any longer.

Chase pushed his mouth against Tony's, their teeth clashing as he pushed his tongue past Tony's lips, invading his mouth. Their tongues danced as Tony moaned into his mouth, gripping at his flannel. Chase grasped Tony's thighs and hoisted him onto his desk, placing himself between Tony's legs. He pushed off Tony's blazer as he parted for air, smoothly removing the buttons of his shirt with ease, much to his surprise. He usually was all butterfingers in times like this.

As he undid the last button, he guided his hands up Tony's chest to his shoulders, pushing the shirt from his arms and letting it drop to the desk behind him. Chase resumed and placed his lips to Tony's collar bone, nibbling at the soft skin before traveling farther south, licking at Tony's erect nipple, toying with the other between his fingers.

He felt Tony squirm under him, holding back a moan. Chase travelled farther down Tony's belly, gripping his thighs as he flicked his tongue over his navel. He unbuckled the leather belt at Tony's waist and slowly slid down the zipper, looking up at Tony through his lashes, knowing it was driving him mad.

"Chase," he breathed, meeting his gaze with lust and uncertainty, grabbing at his hair. Chase rose slowly, gently resting a hand on Tony's chest, just short of his arc reactor. He leaned into Tony's touch, just like he so often did.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chase murmured, tenderly pressing his lips across Tony's, the pace suddenly changing from frantic and erotic to delicate and hesitant. Tony nipped at Chases bottom lip, freeing a moan from deep in his throat. Tony leaned in and rested his forehead on Chases shoulder, trailing tender kisses along his pale skin.

"Fuck, do you even /know/ what you're doing to me?" Tony questioned, pulling Chase closer so their chests were touching. Chase hissed through clenched teeth, digging his nails into Tony's love-handles.

"Then maybe you should let me finish," Chase suggested, whispering into Tony's ear. Tony lifted his head to meet Chases gaze, resting their foreheads together. “If you're not comfortable with me leading, then tell me.” Chase brushed his fingers over Tonys cheek, brushing their noses together.

“No, no. I’m /definitely/ enjoying this side of you,” Tony groaned, trailing his fingers down Chases spine, causing him to arch his back. Tony slid his hand over the swell of Chases ass, squeezing. It was Chases turn to gasp, ready for his knees to give out on him any moment. “I’m just…not quite used to it.” Chase bit his lip, gripping Tonys hair and pulling his head back.

The natural tease he was, he trailed a finger down Tonys chest and hesitated above the waist of his slacks. He pushed two fingers into Tonys pants and massaged the skin just above his shaft, smooth from a shave, as if Tony knew they'd be together tonight. Chase smirked.

He pulled away from between Tonys legs, unbuttoning his own flannel slowly and seductively, taking several moments for Tony to drink him in, and let his flannel fall to the floor. He did the same with his jeans, pooling them at his feet before kicking them aside, the pressure relieved from his groin. Tonys eyes hovered over said area, gripping his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back his groans. Chase leaned in, brushing their lips together but not making contact on any other parts of their bodies.

“Wait here,” Chase murmured against Tonys lips, pulling away before Tony could grab at him with impatience.

“I can’t imagine how you go through this without jumping out of your skin,” Tony breathed, obediently staying still, his eyes shut tight. “Is this how I make you feel every time?” Chase walked to the other side of his desk, smirking as he bent down to reach a drawer, pulling from it a bottle of lube. He looked up at Tony and devoured the sight of him, anxious to be touched, unsure of what was to happen next.

Chase stood, leaning over the desk and using his free hand to tease the skin along Tonys neck, nibbling at his ear. Tony gasped at the sudden contact, leaning his head back and grabbing his erection to relieve the pressure that has built up probably more than he anticipated.

“You drive me absolutely crazy, Mr. Stark,” Chase purred, replacing Tonys hand with his own as he teased Tony through his slacks, watching him squirm and lift his hips, aching for release. Chuckling, Chase retuned to the other side of his desk, setting the items down next to Tony.

Spreading Tonys knees, Chase unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks that restricted him and fiercely pulled them off and tossed them to the side, his eyes glued to the penis that twitched with every slight touch. Kneeling, Chase hooked his pointer fingers in the waist band of Tonys boxer-briefs and pulled down, snapping it just below his balls.

Chases pupils dilated with lust as he grasped Tonys length, pumping lazily a few times before licking the head, the slit already wet with pre-cum. Tony groaned animalisticly, a sound erupting deep in his chest. In response, Chase wrapped his lips around the tip and pushed Tonys length into his mouth, tapping the back of his throat. He felt Tony shiver, leaning back on his elbows to give Chase better access. Slowly, Chase mouth fucked Tony, using his tongue to tease the tip of his penis.

He glanced up at Tony, his mouth parted and head tossed back, his hands clenched into fists, moaning cuss words to show his satisfaction. Chase gripped Tonys thigh and squeezed, grabbing his attention, and met his gaze as he slowly moved up and down Tonys shaft. In response, Tony ran a hand through Chases messy hair and gripped at the nape of his neck. With his other hand, Chase rested it on Tonys wrist and leaned into his touch as best he could.

With a few more dips of his head, he removed Tony from his mouth and wiped the saliva from his swollen lips with the back of his hand, catching his breath. Taking a few moments to recollect himself, Chase stood and leaned over Tony, hands on either side of his waist. Tony, who's breath was haggard and had a thin layer of sweat already coating his forehead, brushed his thumb across Chases red, plump bottom lip, and Chase couldn’t help but flick his tongue across the tip of his finger, closing his eyes and he took Tonys thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He heard Tony hiss and he gently bit the pad of his thumb in response.

“You’re so good at this, you know that?” Tony purred, pulling his thumb from Chases mouth and plastered their lips together. Chases face beamed and flushed as he pulled away from the kiss, removing Tonys underwear the rest of the way and letting them drop to the floor.

He did the same with his boxers, hesitantly pulling at the elastic waistband before letting them pool at his feet. He watched Tonys eyes widen with pleasure, always so satisfied with him, although Chase had difficulty seeing how. He gasped and threw his head back as Tony wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, taking his length into his hand and slowly jerked him off, spanking him. Chase dug his nails down Tonys chest, avoiding the arc reactor, leaving faint scratches on the skin.

“Tony, no…” Chase detested, dipping his face into Tonys neck while going no further as to stop him. “I want to be inside you,” Chase begged, the warmth of his breath rolling over Tonys neck. He felt Tony nod but neglected to stop, using the small opportunity to exercise his dominance for just a little longer. Chase felt himself melt into Tonys embrace before removing his hand and pinning his wrists behind his back.

“You don’t get to do that today,” Chase breathed, a smirk tainting Tonys face. In response, he spread his knees wider, allowing Chase to toy with him before entering.

Grabbing the lube from beside Tony, he put a generous amount into his palm and rubbed his hands together before finding Tonys hole and sliding in a finger, slowly getting him acclimated. After several moments, he added a second finger and scissored Tony, feeling his breath shake as he bit into the sensitive skin on Chases shoulder. Chase moaned and with the opposite hand, he rubbed the remaining lube over his cock. With his fingers inside Tony, he pushed them in and out slowly several times, getting Tony accommodated for his length.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his fingers from Tonys hole when he was satisfied and grabbed his thighs, keeping them spread apart. He positioned Tony closer to the edge of the desk, glancing up to meet his gaze. He raised a brow and saw a flash of hesitation in Tonys eyes, but it was gone as soon as he noticed.

“I’ve got you,” Chase whispered, laying a passionate kiss to his lips before gripping Tonys hips and positioning himself at the opening. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed his full length into Tony and his eyes rolled into back, the tightness unfamiliar to him.

“Oh, /fuck/ Tony, you’re so goddamn tight,” Chase groaned between gritted teeth, holding himself still with his head tilted back. He felt Tony dig his nails into his lovehandles, his breaths short; panting. Slowly, he pulled himself out and back in as Tony laid back, propping an arm behind his head. Chase pulled Tonys knee up to his waist, wrapping his leg around him. A loan groan erupted from Tonys throat as he arched his back, gasping.

“Chase,” Tony gasped, gripping the edge of the desk as Chase thrusted deep and hard inside him. The sound of his name escaping Tony’s lips heightened his sensitivity, sending shivers down his spine. “Fuck, I should have let you do this sooner.” Tonys groaned, deep in his throat. Chase gripped the hair at the nape of Tonys neck and pulled him upward, pushing their mouths together so he could bite his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth.

He fastened his pace and thrusted harder, holding the back of Tonys neck as he pressed their foreheads together, their breath rolling over each others faces. He wrapped his hand around Tonys shaft and gave a few lazy strokes before pumping in rhythm with his thrusting.

It wasn’t long before Chase felt the build up in his midsection, their grunts the only sound echoing off the walls. Chase bit at his own bottom lip, pulling Tony close with his opposite hand, holding back moans as he felt his release come close.

“Come for me, /pet/“ Tony spat, spanking Chases ass and squeezing. Chase felt himself explode at the endearment and thrusted a few more times before his seed filled Tony. He gasped, stopping his movement as he finished Tony off, spilling his own over his chest.

As they came down from their rush, Chase leaned into Tony, resting his forehead to his shoulder. With shaking arms, Tony propped one hand behind him and the other around Chases waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his ear.

“How did that feel?” Tony mumbled, pecking kisses down Chases neck. He shivered, arching his back slightly.

“I see why you like it so much,” he chuckled in response, attempting to rid his head of the dizziness. Slowly, he pulled out of Tony and lifted his head, resting his hand on his cheek. The stubble tickled his palm with his newfound sensitivity he always had after their sessions. He brushed his lips against Tonys, a cocky smile painting his lips. “I think we should do this more often.”

Tony chuckled, pushing himself off the desk. He rested his fingers under Chases chin and looked down at him.

“Don’t get used to it, I quite enjoy the sight of bending you over my desk and taking you,” he teased, pushing his hand through Chases hair, who leaned into his touch like he did so frequently.

“Mmm, I suppose so,” he whimpered, brushing his nose against Tonys in an affectionate gesture, who couldn’t suppress a genuine smile.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is **not** a continuation of the first chapter. This is just more character study for Tony and Chase when I get the inspiration; which I got from [this](https://twitter.com/wreckitrogers/status/849502469805793281) post.

Tony wore that navy blue three piece to his meetings that morning because he felt powerful wearing it. It gave him confidence. It was his favourite in his closet, and he felt like he could walk on water with it on.

But when he returned to the penthouse later that evening, all he wanted to do was undo his tie, remove the clothes and just relax. Slowly, he made his way up the elevator, glancing at his wrist watch and back to he numbers above his head that ticked every time he passed a floor. When it finally dinged for his floor, he sighed with relief and stepped out when the doors opened before him.

As he slowly approached the door, he pulled his keys from his pocket, juggling them in his hands along with his phone as he unlocked the door. Surprising, as Chase was usually bad at keeping it locked. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips at the thought.

The door clicked softly as it opened at the keys request and Tony flicked a light switch on as he stepped inside, flinging his keys to the stand at his right, just under the light switch. Lights and minimal noise came from farther into the penthouse and he reminded himself to look for Chase when he got farther inside.

Pushing the door shut behind him, he pulled his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the knot of his tie to loosen it from his neck. At the sink, he filled up a glass with water and took a few gulps, emptying it. He did this once more before placing the glass face down in the sink and resting his hands on the edge after running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up all over.

"You're home from work late," a voice came from behind him, thick with an accent and quiet to accommodate the already quiet room.

Tony raised his brows as he peeked over his shoulder, turning only slightly to see the blonde devil leaning on his elbows on the opposite end of the island, who's blue eyes could make all the oceans envious flick up from Tony only guessed where to meet his.

"Would you believe me if I said I had more business contracts to look over?" he asked, rhetorical. Chase shrugged a shoulder, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that suit on you?" Chase bit his lip, pushing himself up from the counter as he shifted his weight between feet.

"You don't need to; your eyes said everything." He gestured towards Chase, referring to just moments before. Tony saw the mans ears flush as he walked around the island, then slowly as he reached the other side and eyed Tony's chest, fingering the lapels of the vest.

"I think I'd like it a lot better under different circumstances," Chase murmured, again biting his lip; he did it when he became flustered. Tony didn't detest.

Tony took his thumb to pull the mans lip from his teeth, who retaliated by flicking his tongue just under the pad of the thumb. Tony sharply sucked in his breath, holding back a groan in which Chase grinned, quirking a brow.

"Enlighten me then," Tony whispered back, eyeing the mans mouth; he wanted to do so many things to it. Chase gripped the mechanics button down and Tony couldn't resist pushing him back against the island, lifting him to sit him on the countertop and push himself between the mans knees.

"I think you need to take me to the bedroom first," Chase moaned as he bit at Tony's ear, his breath hot against his neck. Tony groaned hard in response, his cock twitching in his trousers.

"Always one for the romantics," Tony purred, smirking as he grabbed at Chases thighs and wrapped them around his waist, walking to the bedroom. Chase put his arms around Tony's neck to hold on.

"But you always go through with it, don't you?" Chase smirked, the sound of the bedroom door closing echoing through the quiet penthouse.


End file.
